Cold as Ice
by Blackshadowbutterflys
Summary: A story from long ago, a blue soul chases after a green soul. What will she do? Can she save her brother or befall the same faith. A take on how the blue human soul made its way into the underground and her experience. Warning: Dark, Deaths, Violence, Some Fluff, POV of the blue soul/reader.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing in the Leaves**

The winded whipped across your face. It cut like a series of small knives. You couldn't remember how long it had been since you experienced such a chill. The leaves crunched under your feet. An array of colors dazzled your version. Fall had long set in. The mountains were in what seemed like a race. Leaves fell and twisted about. You smiled at their dance.

You felt your feet move. You matched each leaf's pace. A spin here, a twirl there, a jump up and another long spin to finish the set off. A sound chuckle stopped you in your tracks. You looked towards the source.

A young boy looked your way, his short dark red hair fluttered in the wind. He offered you a smile that melted your heart. You watched as the feckless on his checks move. You were always fond of counting them though it drove the other crazy. You shyly smiled back.

"Brother," you whispered softly. The boy only smiled back.

"Sister, I know you're having fun but we should be heading back soon," he said softly to you. He pulled his green jacket tighter around himself.

You gave the other a frown. You didn't want this day to end. It was rare you and your brother got to play in peace. Your home life was far from peaceful. You turned your gaze back to the symphony of falling leaves. Your dark blue eyes remained fixed on their movements.

You heard a sigh from behind you and the sound of footsteps. A hand came to rest on your shoulder. You lightly placed your own hand on top of his. You felt his arms wrap around you. It was a reassuring hug, one you had come know so well.

He had always been there for you, when the fighting stated, we things went flying, when your bruises needed healing. No matter how beat up he was, he always took care of you first. He was gentle, kind and always smiled. No matter the pain you were in, he would smile. He would smile for you when you had nothing left inside…

"We can explore a little longer then we have to go home," he said quietly. His voice was low as he spoke the last part. He had no desire to return to your so called parents either but to flee would have only caused more suffering for the both of you. You gripped his hand slightly.

You look up into his emerald eyes. They shine back, reflected off your own. They had a soft and reassuring glow. You smiled grabbing him by the hand and dragging him farer down the mountain path. He seemed to understand your nonverbal gesture. Words were not always needed. Sometimes action was all you needed.

You spun and twirled, the wind caught your ruffled dark blue jacket. Your brother trailed along trying to match your fancy footwork. You laughed as he nearly stumbled. You were more graceful than him. He playfully stuck his tongue out at you in response.

You only smiled wider at this and grabbed both his arms. You sent the both of you into a large circle spin. The twirling went on for minutes before you lost your grip. The two of you were sent flying backwards into the piles of leaves decorating the mountain side.

Muffled laughs escape your mouth as you emerged from the pile. Your brother was already out and brushed the leaves away. You smiled at the chance and with a few jumps find your way to him. Your arms wrapped around his waist nearly sending you both to the ground. He steadied you both.

"Almost took a tumble," he said with a laugh.

You smiled up at him. "But you caught me, you always do," you say cheerfully.

Your brother laughed and ruffled your long brown hair. You shook your head and tried to flatten your hair. It ignored your wishes. A flash of pink caught your eye. It perked out of his jacket. He was wearing the apron you had made him.

You were warmed by the gesture. For as long as you could remember your brother had dreamed of being a world famous chef. He talked about making it big; about saving you and him from your parents. He talked of you and him running away to a better life. A life in which you both could live freely. You were always in awe of these speeches.

You hoped with all your heart that one day they would become real. You dreamed of dancing across a stage. People cheering as your body swayed with the music. You could see it so clearly. The audience cheered as rose's lined the stage. You could almost hear your voice singing as a mic was passed into your hands. Your brother was there at the end, ready to whisk you away to his world famous restaurant…

It was a blissful dream but that's all it was. It was just a dream. A small frown crossed your lips as reality slinked back in. Your brother noticed. He half smiled before he playfully pushed you.

"Tag, race you to the end of the path," he said before he darted down the path.

You stood there dumbfounded. How he managed to shake the negatively away amazed you. A smile slowly found its way onto your lips. You took after him. You may have been more graceful than your brother but you were not as fast as him. He was three years older than yourself. Those years really had given him the advantage.

You found yourself at the end of the path. You breathed out hard. You really needed to build up your endurance if you wanted to become that world famous dancer/singer or at least be able to keep up with your brother. He only smiled.

"One day I'll catch up with you," you said between breaths.

"I'm sure you will, one day, maybe when you're thirteen," he chuckled.

You frowned at his comment. Just because you're were ten didn't mean he had to rub it in. You stuck your tongue out at him.

He opened his mouth to make a comment but was stopped in his tracks. A loud howl filled the area. You shivered and grabbed on to him instinctively. He held you close.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'll protect you," he whispered quietly as he pulled a frying pan from his coat pocket. You dug into his coat. You hated the fear that ran through your body. You hated being so weak compared to him.

Your brother slowly rose with you attached to him. He scanned the area. The howls were closer.

"We need to go home now, just follow my lead," he said as he stroked your hair to reassure you.

You nodded and flowed close behind. His free hand clutched yours, the other held the frying pan tightly. Your pace increased almost to a run.

The feet pounded all around you. A flash of silver froze you both in your tracks. A dozen wolves slowly came into view. They fanned out and blocked the path. Your brother took a step back. He growled back at the wolves.

The daylight faded fast. The wolves' teeth glistened in the sunset. You felt your breath stop. Your heart went still. Terrible images flashed through your mind. The wolves devoured you both alive as you screamed but no one came…

A tight jerk pulled you from your nightmares. Your brother screamed. What he screamed about you were unsure. A loud bang and yelp bought you back.

Your brother had just hit a wolf away with his frying pan. The animal flew back howling in pain.

The next seconds rushed by. You both ran with all your soul. Your brother practically dragged you behind him. You did your best to keep up. The howling grew closer. The wolves' feet pounded the ground as they began to gain.

You glanced back and regretted the choice. Their eyes were blood thirsty. The red eyes almost seemed to smile at your fear. You managed to find the motivation to keep running.

The path quickly came to an end. A large cavern drop off fast approached. You swallowed hard. It was jump or be eaten.

Your brother held your hand tighter. You looked up at him. Your eyes were covered in tears.

"Trust me," he managed to say. You only could manage a nod. You did, you trusted him with your life.

You felt your feet leave the ground as you both jumped. You closed your eyes. The ground came a lot sooner than you thought. You hit with a thud, it was painful but not to the degree you had expected.

You opened your eyes. You had fallen on a cliff out crop. It was small and judged out of the wall. You shot your eyes upward. The wolves walked around the opening but did not jump in.

A groan and soft voice caused you to look down. "Are you okay?" asked a weak voice.

You felt your heart beat with new fear. Your brother barely hung on to the out crop. Your hands shot down and grabbed his. You struggled to pull him up.

"Brother," you said, your voice shaky as you pulled upward. A sharp crack caught both of your attentions. The weight added by your brother caused the cliff to begin to crack.

You held him tight in fear. Fear of falling but most of all fear of losing him. He smiled weakly at your efforts.

Your eyes met and you didn't like the look he gave you. "Sister when I say so, let go."

Your whole body shook with anger. How could he request you do such a thing? You raise your voice to protest but he silenced you.

"We can't both be supported. If you let me go then that out crop will stop cracking. If you don't let me go than we both fall." He said sternly.

Tears streamed down your face. You knew he was right but you couldn't bring yourself to do it.

His eyes softened. "If okay," he started, "It is okay if I fall, I will be fine, I'll survive and I'll come back and get you. I promise," he loosens his grip on your hands. You dig your nails into him.

"No, I'll come with you, we both can fall and find our way out," you screamed with all your might as your grip began to slip. You cursed yourself for not having more power.

Your brother smiled sadly up at you. "It's okay, you trust me right?" he asked as his thumb stroked your hand softly.

You shook your head yes but refused to let go. The cliff let out another wailing crack. Your brother gave you one more smile.

"I love you sis," he said has his hands left yours. The rest was a blur. You screamed, you screamed as loud as your lungs will let you. Your brother disappeared into the void…

The sound of gun shots and yelping wolves come to your mind. A strong pair of hands lifted you up. Your eyes caught the moonlight. The wolf hunters try to talk to you.

You speak in ramblings, crying your brother's name over and over…

A month…

A month had passed since that night.

You straightened your jacket out, looking into the void. It was as black as you remembered.

You winced as you dug your nails into your arms. Bruises littered your body. Your parents had not taken kindly to the event. They had blamed you for his death.

You knew they were right. It was your fault. If you had gone home when he had first asked. None of this would have ever happened.

You had took every hit. You had spent countless nights crying.

It was such a selfish thing to do looking back. None of those things were going to bring him back.

He wasn't dead, he had promised to come back for you. He hadn't. But that was okay. It was selfish for him to have to do all the work.

You pulled at your pink tutu, your other hand tightened your ballet slippers. It wasn't the best battle amour but it was the best you had.

All these years he had protected you, rescued you, loved you...

It was time to return the favor. It was time for the protected to become the protector.

You jumped. Your eyes closed shut as the darkness rushed around you.

You felt your body hit the ground but little pain came from it. Golden flowers had broken your fall. You looked around. You seemed to be in some kind of ruins.

A small smile escaped your lips. If you had survived the fall than so had your brother…

You felt emotions rose inside of you, hope, fear, love, anxiety and something new…

Something you couldn't put a word to.

Somehow you felt a sense of integrity…

You creep along the ruins. It appeared to be night. At least that was the best you could guess. This world was so new. You had heard the tale of monsters and humans. You knew the legends but they were just fairytales.

Fairytales they may have been but this world sure look liked it could house such creatures.

A blur stopped you in your tracks. A large shadow slowly approached you. You stood still. As if hoping doing so would cause the creature to leave.

A large furry creature appeared. She seemed like a goat monster of some kind. She dawned a purple dress with an odd symbol you had never seen before.

"My child, are you hurt. It's not often we get human visitors," she smiles in such a way that it gives off a warm glow. Somehow you managed to relax.

You began to process how real those stories and legends were proving to be…


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Journey**_

You walked quietly behind Toriel. She went on about the world you had fallen into. She talked of puzzles and her desire to help you. You only nodded. You were no fool. It could have been a trick. You hugged your backpack straps tightly.

Fear ran through your blood. If this monster really was as kind as she claimed then where were the other children she had helped? You had been tight lipped since she first spoke. You dare not tell her why you were there.

Your brother may have never came across her. If she was some kind of monster from the legends, the last thing you wanted was to say another human was wondering the underground. You barley listened to her as you walked.

Your heart was tight. You wanted to find your brother but this place was larger than you could have ever dreamed of. You knew you couldn't do it alone. You needed help. You had to trust some of these monsters if you had any hope of finding him. This fact did not sit well with you.

You tried to listen as she explained the dangers of the ruins you traversed. She talked of kindness and how to spare monsters. She explained if you were kind and gentle you could convince monsters to leave you be. She said she would be there for you if things went wrong.

Her words fell deep in your heart. You don't recall the last time your own mother had said such comforting things to you. All you could remember was your brother, the evenings you climbed the mountains to play. The sheer joy you had felted at being free, free to do as you pleased…

She stopped suddenly. You nearly ran right into her. You looked around to see a small house. You felt a lump form in your throat. She welcomed you into her home. You felt like this was a trap. It was as if you your Gretel going into the witch's house.

You stood there for a moment. You didn't move an inch. Toriel frowned slightly but offered a warm smile.

"I understand your fear. I do not blame you. The underground can be a dangerous place but my child, I will protect you just as I have lead you safely through the ruins," she explained calmly.

You heard her words. You wanted to trust her and yet you still resisted. Somewhere in your heart, you couldn't find the means to open up. In the few hours you had spent with this woman. She had been far kinder to you than your parents ever had been.

But this fact alone was not enough for you to open your heart. You forced yourself to smile. It was fake. You knew it was. You were a painfully honest person.

Toriel smiled sadly back. It was clear she saw the distrust and fear in your eyes.

You took a few steps forward and climbed the stairs of her home. She gave you one last gentle smile before leading you into her home…

You looked around surprised by how human like her house was. It seemed like just a normal house. A kitchen, bedrooms, and what looked like a possible basement.

Toriel motioned you into a room. It appeared to be a child's room. Toys were in a corner. A box of shoes in the other corner. The room seemed inviting. You looked up at her.

"This will be your room. I will take good care of you," she smiled as she spoke. A slight chill went down your back. She had talked of keeping you here the whole way through the ruins. You had been too fearful to argue otherwise.

It was clear to you, your brother was not here. You could not stay. As kind as she seemed to be. It was not an option. He was out there, somewhere beyond the ruins. He needed you.

A tear formed around your right eye. Toriel seemed taken aback. She played with her fingers nervously.

"My child, you must be tired and hungry. Please wait here. I will make you something to eat," she spoke sadly. You only nodded your head. She exited the room leaving you alone.

You stood there. You walked over to the pile of toys. You poked your hand in. You didn't find anything that caught your eye. A sparkle off to the side caught your attention. You walked over to the shoes. Many sizes and colors were piled up in the box.

Your eyes widened as you pulled a pair of green shoes from the bin. You knew them well. The small rip on the side. They belonged to your brother.

A wave of emotions surged through your body. He was here…no he had been here. Your fear magnified.

You gripped the shoes tightly. You looked down at the other shoes… those other children…was this all that was left of them? You shook your head wildly. You refused to let that thought stay. Your brother was strong. He would have escaped.

Tears streamed down your face. You had to flee. Your brother had made it pass this monster and so could you. You darted out of the room only to slam into something. You look up to see Toriel with a slice of pie. She looked startled.

You were overcome with raw emotions. Your voice screams out, finally finding the courage to speak.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER YOU MONSTER!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!?"

Your voice cuts like knives as Toriel nearly dropped the pie in an effort to cover her ears. She looked down at you, confused. You stood there shaking.

"My child, please calm down…" you cut her off shoving the shoes in front of her face. She looked at them before her confusion vanished. A sad smile replaced her expression.

"I see. Come my child, I will explain what I know," she motioned you to follow her into her living room. You followed still racked with emotion.

Toriel sat down in a large arm chair. She let a sigh out before her sad eyes turned to you.

"A month ago," she began in a calm voice, "A young human with green eyes fell into the ruins."

You felt your voice hitch as you listened. The tears slowed down slightly.

"He was a kind human. He spoke of how he fell protecting his sister. He talked of his desire to return to her," Toriel continued glancing down at you.

You waited. Your dark blue eyes stared. You needed to hear the ending. It did not matter how horrible it might be. Toriel looked up at the ceiling before continuing.

"I tried to stop him. I told him of the dangers. I told him I could not protect him beyond the ruins."

You felt you fingers grip tighter on your bag.

"He only smiled and explained he must go for he had made a promise. It hurt me to do so but I allowed him to leave the ruins. I could not stop him. His desire was to strong. His love for you was something I could not turn a blind eye to," she finished her purple eyes locked with your own.

"My brother left the ruins then, he's out there somewhere," you spoke softly.

Toriel seemed to shift nervously.

"My child forgive but…but your brother is no more." She looked pained as she spoke.

Her words sunk deep, confusion locked on your face.

You watched as Toriel's own eyes watered up. You were taken aback by the sight.

"I'm afraid a strong monster by the name of Asgore has taken the soul of every human that has fallen here. He is a terrible monster that wants nothing more than to free us from the underground to attack humans."

Your heart skipped a beat. The legends of monsters and humans flooded through you. Your hands trembled. You looked up at her shaking.

"You're wrong. My brother would never die. He made a promise to come back to me. He always keeps his word," you start as tears poured down your face. Toriel looked at you unsure what to say.

"He's so kind and has always been there for me. Even…even if his soul is taken… I will rescue him…I will help him… I will be there for him as he always has been there for me…" you finished.

Toriel is taken aback by your words. Your honesty and strong convictions over powered her.

You saw distress on her face.

She isn't a bad monster. You see that now. Your heart felt for her. She tried to help him. She was misguided but not a monster.

"Please, you must take me to the exit," you started.

Toriel looked away. She shook her head. You grabbed her hand. She looked down at you.

"I know you're a good monster…I know you wanted to protect him…I know is will be hard but please…he's waiting for me…he needs me…please let me leave," you gripped her hand tightly.

You saw her struggle inside. She was afraid for you. She wanted to protect you.

Her eyes looked beyond the room. You saw them fall onto the staircase in the next room. You brain quickly pulled it all together.

"I'm sorry. You were so nice. I hope you understand," you pulled away quickly before she could grab you. The plate with the pie fell to the floor as you made a run for it…

You could hear her call after you as she scrambled to her feet. You took a jump, your hand slid on the railing as you road it down. You did not look back. You run, you jumped and twirled your way through the maze of the basement.

A large door soon came into view. Your grabbed the handle as you grinded to a stop. You heard Toriel's voice not far behind. You glanced back.

She was almost out of breath. She looked at you with such pain, fear and concern in her eyes. You felt your own heart tightened.

If only you and your brother had fallen together that night. You could have seen a happy life here for the two of you. With a monster mother…

"I'm sorry but when I have my brother. I'll come back. Will visit you again," you say as you swing the door open. You dart out. Her sobs echo behind you as the door slams shut…

Ice and snow greeted you. It was cold. The wind howled. You tripped. Your body shook from the sudden change in weather. You pulled yourself up. You stood there shaking. Only a long path and woods greeted you…

You hugged your coat tight to your body. Your tutu spun in the wind as you walked. You could feel the snow leak through your pink slippers. It was hard to see. You looked ahead. Nothing but trees.

Your body grew tried as you stumbled along the path. You needed to find shelter. You refused to go out like this. Not after all that goat monster had done for you. Your brother was waiting.

It was hard to keep your eyes open. The storm raged on. You fell hard to the ground. You willed your body to move but it wouldn't budge. Your version blurred. A faint light in the distance was the last image you saw before everything became dark…

You felt a warm light fill you. Your body begged you to awaken. Your eyes fluttered open. Your blurry version slowly faded. You looked around.

Wood planks were all you saw at first. You were lying on the floor. A pink blanket was draped over you. You appeared to be a cabin? You were not sure. You pushed yourself half way up. Mental shutters lined the center of the building. They were closed shut.

You looked around and spotted a heater in the corner. Its faint glow was the only source of light. A lord creak startled you. You looked to the front of the building. A chair was leaning back. You looked and pushed yourself back to the wall. The chair was occupied.

A pure white face smiled at you upside down as the creature's empty eyes flashed light blue.

You let out a loud scream. The other seemed taken aback. The monster's smile vanished as his chair fell backwards. He landed with a thud.

"Ouch, come now. No need for that. I'm not going to hurt you," came the monster's voice. It was slightly deep and sounded somewhat goofy.

You blinked as you looked the monster over. He appeared to be some kind of living skeleton. He wore a puffy blue jacket and black shorts. His smile quickly came back.

"Mind helping a guy out," he said as he offered you his hand.

You blinked unsure what to do. You glanced around. You saw how tiny the building really was. It barley could fit both of you. With nowhere to escape, you grabbed his hand. A loud noise caused you to let his hand go.

He began to laugh. You looked down to see a whoopee cushion. You're were so surprised you just stared unsure how to respond. The skeleton only laughed harder.

He pushed himself off the ground. He grabbed his chair sitting backwards in it. He looked down at you with a lazy smile.

"The names Sans, human," he said as he rested his head on one of his hands. His smile never seemed to fade.

You sat there unsure what to make of your new friend? He seemed nice enough if not a bit silly.

"So how did you get all the way out here?" he questioned.

"I came through the ruins, I'm looking for my brother have you seen him?" you questioned. Maybe he could help. You swear you see his smile fade for just a second.

Fear suddenly came to your heart. You had been warned that not all monsters could be trusted and here you had spilled the beans already. You had barley known this monster five minutes. You openness and honesty had come to bite you this time.

"Ah, can't say I have. I'm the sentry of this area but lots of things get by me," he shrugged lazily.

You relaxed a bit. He doesn't seem like the bad kind. He seemed far too silly to be a threat.

You frowned slightly. You were back to square one. Sans seemed to notice.

"Come now, I can't stand a frown. I may not have seen him but all humans go to the same place. They go onward to the exit. I can point you that way if you like," he said as he placed a hand on the back of his head.

You jumped up. "Yes please!" you nearly screamed. You were just a few inches from his face. You both jump back slightly startled.

You see a slight blue blush of embarrassment form on his face. You felt nervous yourself. You were always one to be quite animated when excited.

Sans pushed his chair back. He opened the shutters with a flick of his wrist.

"Well lets go kid," he said, his blush gone now as he motioned you to climb through. You lookout side to see the snow had subsided. Dark shadows still filled the area. Some how you feel it is nighttime.

You slid out of the small building. You looked it over. It appeared to be a sentry station. It explained why it had been so tight.

Sans motioned with his hand for you to follow him once more. You easily matched his pace. The two of you quietly walked down the path. Not another soul in sight…


	3. Chapter 3

**Parting Ways**

You listened as the snow crunched with every foot step. The silence was eerie. You looked around, only forest and a faint light in the distance greeted you. You looked up. The sky was painted in dark blues and shades of black. It was like any other sky but the stars, none were to be seen. Only shadows seemed to light the path. The whole thing was unsettling. You were not sure what to do. The silence had allowed you to reflect.

What were you doing? Saving your brother, that's what you wanted but you had no idea of how to do that. You had rushed head long without a plan as per norm. You never were a planner. Your emotions always seemed to get the best of you. Your brother was your anchor, the person who kept you in line. The voice of reason…

But he was gone now. You were on your own. There was no one. Just yourself and what crazy ideas happened to come about.

"So kid, you said you're looking for your brother?"

The deep voice startled you. You had been so lost in your thoughts, you had forgotten the skeleton walking next to you.

You looked up. Your hands fidgeted. You were not sure what to say. You wanted to trust this monster but Toriel said the world beyond the ruins was full of tricks and lies. You looked away from Sans.

His smile never faded. It was unsettling at times. He didn't seem like a bad monster. After all he had offered to be your guide….

You stop. What if this was a trap? He could just be faking. Sans stopped and glanced at you.

Your eyes were frozen to the ground. You bite your lower lip. You had to make a choice. You either had to trust or run away. This was you chance. It was just the two of you. You were pretty sure you could out run him. He didn't seem like the alethic type.

"Not much of a talker, eh. That's fine. You're probably scared and I can't blame you. There's a lot to worry about if you're down here," Sans just shrugged his shoulders his smile still there but you saw a hint of sadness in it. It was the first time you had seen the monsters mask fade even a little.

You looked up at him. You released your lip. His eyes were blank. Only a faint light blue light shown on his right eye. You took a deep breath and began to walk again.

"My brother fell down here a month ago," your lips moved on their own.

Sans seemed slightly startled as you spoke but soon regained his composure.

"We were playing by the mountain. We were attacked by wolves. It was all my fault. I wanted to stay out longer than we had planned. I, "you trailed off, your eyes became wet with tears.

Sans said nothing as you spoke but you saw shadows across his face. 

"He fell protecting me… He always protected me…I caused nothing but trouble and he paid the price. He shouldn't have fallen. It should have been me. The thought he might be…," the tears streamed down your face.

The skeleton stopped. He seemed a bit nervous, unsure how to react to you.

You rubbed your coat sleeve to your eyes. "That's why I have to save him… from Asgore of whoever has him. I'll give myself if that is what it takes…," you looked up a sad smile on your lips.

Sans gave a halfhearted smile in return.

"I can get where you're coming from kid, I have a brother to that I care about but take it from me. I have a feeling he wouldn't be happy if something happened to you."

You take the monsters words in. it's true. Your brother would be angry if he knew you were here. But you also knew in your heart, you had to come. You could never live with yourself if you had not come. You had to try…

"That's true but he's my brother. I love him so much. He's always been there. Without him I wouldn't have made it this far so you see, I have to try no matter what. I'm scared, I'm not that brave. I joke, I let myself get lost in my own head but for him I put it all aside," your voice is shaky but honest.

Sans looked down at you. You looked from the ground to him. You took a step back surprised. His smile was gone. He looked at you with sad eyes and maybe a bit of pity. He seemed lost in his own mind.

"You're a pretty tough kid…" he said looking ahead. The skeleton reached out and grabbed your hand. You gave him questioning eyes.

"I don't know what lies ahead for you other than a lot of pain but I'll take you to the edge Snowdin. Truth is, I should be taking you to Asgore, it's kind of part of my job but can't really just hand you over like that. I human that cares that much about another can't be all that bad," he pulled you along as he spoke.

You bite your lip once more. So he was going to hand you over but had changed his mind? You were not sure how things worked but you knew enough that he was risking his job for you.

"Thank you," you beamed a bright smile. He really wasn't that bad.

Sans shrugged. "No big deal kid, going all the way to the castle is too much work anyway; but my help does come with a price," he smiled back at you.

You looked back at him with questioning eyes.

"I have a few jokes I'd like to run by you," he winked.

You looked at him confused. He only chuckled in response…

"So kid, you want to know why skeletons are so chill."

You nod, you're not sure what to think. You had lost track of the number of jokes he had put you through. They were so bad that they were funny. You weren't sure why you were laughing at them so much. Maybe it was just a nice way to get away from your thoughts and feelings.

"Because nothing gets under our skin," Sans just smiled wider. You felt your eye twitch but smiled anyway. So bad yet so good. He seems pleased with your reaction.

You looked around. You had entered a city some time ago. Snowdin it was called. There was not a soul out as you walked along the snow covered streets.

"You see it's kind of night, well as close to night as it gets around here," said Sans as he followed your eyes.

You nod. You looked at the homes and buildings of the town. It was strange. They were not much different than from your own world. The truth is, monsters didn't seem all that different than humans either…

Since you had come here, you had be welcomed in, offered food and help. That was more than you had ever gotten back at your own home…

Sans stopped suddenly. You almost stumbled into him.

You looked ahead and followed his gaze. A large house stood before you. You looked up at him.

"It's nothing kid, just my house, making sure it's all good. I bet my brother is snoring away by this time," Sans gives a gentle smile as he looked at his home. You felt your heart warm. You smile softly. You have a feeling he cares a lot about his brother too…

"Anyway we are almost through the town." You two begin to walk again. You glanced back at the home, amused at the amount of letters falling out of the mailbox….

A slick patch of ice greets you as you leave the city. A strange fog surrounded the area. You look up to Sans who only sighed slightly.

"What a pain, aw whatever, shall we ice skate across," he offers. You perk up. Ice skating. It had been ages since you had.

You grabbed his hand and pulled him across onto the ice with a happy laugh.

The skeleton seemed taken back by your sudden action.

You carefully guided your feet. Without skates it's pretty tricky but still fun.

Sans normal smile returned. You twirled and spun around a few times as you carefully slide to the other side.

"Not bad kid, you take to the ice like a fish takes to water," the monster commented as you two reached the other side.

You smiled up at him, "I love anything close to dancing, skating, ice skating. Anything that allows me to fill the wind on my face. It's like flying." You sigh, you feel content.

Sans only chuckled a bit in response.

"This is the end kid. This is as far as I go. Beyond here lies the waterfalls. If you follow the path through you will reach the hot lands and the castle beyond there," he said as he released your hand.

You looked from him the waterfalls that lay ahead. You nodded.

"But kid, if I were you, I would turn back. I can't protect you from what lies ahead. If you want the truth, you won't make it," Sans still smiled but it dark and looming.

You felt yourself shiver. The happiness from earlier left your body. Such a serious look crossed the monster's features. You shallowed had.

"Maybe but I can't, you must understand…even so I have to go," you try to shallow your fears once more.

Sans sighed, giving you another look of pity. His eyes seemed darker. He closed his eyes, the light blue fading.

"Do what you must kid, but only death awaits you, no matter what you do the results will be the same," his dark express flared. His light blue eye became incased with a faint yellow glow.

The change caused you to stumble back a few steps.

"Sorry kid, didn't seem to scare you," he said as his eyes returned to normal.

You let your breathe go. Somehow his warning sunk in and yet…

You grip your hands as you sake.

"Maybe so but I have to…thank you for everything," you looked up with emotional tears.

Sans gives you a sad smile and shrugs his shoulders. Somehow he seemed to expect this answer.

"Go kid, Thanks for being a good audience, I won't forget you," he said winking at you a final time. You blink and before you can say a word he's gone. Disappeared into thin air…

You stood there, suddenly feeling very alone. A harsh wind knocked you from your thoughts.

You pushed on.

You followed the path, the smell of fresh moss and water reaching your nose as you walked…


	4. Chapter 4

Waterfall Dance

I strong mist filled the air. You instinctively pulled your hoodie tighter around you. The dark blue ruffles swayed as you tutu waved slightly in the gentle breeze. Just mere moments ago you were in a cold icy forest with a rather humorous and dark monster but now things were so different. A warm muggy air was all around you. Not another monster in sight.

You walked quietly. Dark and light shades of blue painted the cave walls and floors. The world seemed in constant motion. Waterfalls and rivers lined the whole area. A striking blue lit the waters as you explored deeper.

Gems sparkled from the ceiling and strange flowers grew about. It was as if you had fallen down the rabbit hole so to speak. It seemed even more fairytale like than the other places you had come from. You were in awe of the strange beauty. You shook you head, you were not here for sightseeing. Your brother was out there… somewhere beyond the waterfalls…

You bite your lower lips as you walked. It was like a maze. You found yourself getting turned around. In frustration you slide down the cave wall. Your hand brushed one of the light blue flowers. It came to life as a voice quietly spoke.

"Hey there, aren't you cute and a little shy," the flower said. You jumped to your feet with a start. You knew that voice well. The gentle and reassuring tone. It was your brother speaking. You cried his name out as you gasped the flower. It only repeated the same words again and again as you touched it.

You let the flower fall from your hands. It may sound like him but it was not your brother. You looked around and saw more flowers up ahead. You wondered and pull yourself up off the ground. You touched the first one you came to. A calming song came from the flower, the melody delighted your ears.

You moved on to the next flower. Your brother's voice returned. "That was a nice song. My sister really likes to sing to. She would have loved to sing with you. Maybe once I find her, I can come back and we can sing together."

You moved on to the next. This time a shy sounding voice came. "Sounds like fun," it meekly said. You looked beyond but no flowers remained. You found yourself in a large opening. A calm blue pool of water stood before you.

You jumped slightly startled as a pair of eyes poked out of the water. A monster of so kind hiding below the surface. You slowly approach, the monster fled underwater.

"Wait, have you seen my brother! He would have come through here just a few weeks ago," you called out into the bubbles of the pond. All was quiet. You could have hit yourself. This was the first monster you had seen and your heist scared it away.

A few seconds past as you mumbled to yourself. The eyes returned and looked up at you. You locked eyes with the monster. It quietly began to hum. You tilted your head. The tune sounded familiar. You had a lightbulb go off. It was the same tune the flower had sung.

You quietly matched its humming. The monster stopped for a moment. You could have sworn a blush graced its cheeks as its head emerged from the water. The monster sung once more. You matched its pitch. Before long you were having your own little duet. You couldn't help but smile as you sang. It was fun and different from anything you had heard before.

You're not sure when but the monster was fully out of the water now. It came close still singing. It was joined by two other monsters that looked of the same type. The four of you sung for a near ten minutes straight before the song came to a close. You smiled down and came to your knees.

"My name is…" you introduced yourself. The three monsters looked at each other.

"We are Shyren," they said quietly.

"Thank you for the song," you said, smile still beaming across your face.

The monsters nodded slightly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you three a question?"

The Shyren's looked at one another and nodded.

"Have you seen my brother? He would have been a bit bigger than me with red hair," you asked hopeful.

The monsters looked from one another. A dark expression passed by. You stumbled back slightly unsure how to react.

"I know where he is," a loud voice boomed through the clearing. The Shyren fled disappearing into the water.

You whirled around to be greeted by the largest monster you had seen yet. He was tall and well-muscled. Armor decorated his person, a large purple cape cascaded around his shoulders. A crown sat atop his head. Despite his loud voice, he wore a gentle but sad smile.

You scrambled to your feet. Unsure what to say. This was a monster of high importance. This much you could tell.

"I'm Asgore, king of monsters," the large furry monster came closer.

It surprised you how much he looked like Toriel. They appeared to be the same type of monster. His horns were large and curved out. A sudden shiver went down your spine. This was the monster all had warned you about.

"Where is my brother?" you emotions got the better of you. You took a few steps forward as tears formed around your eyes.

Asgore averted your gaze and released a deep sigh. "I have your bother with me. This soul belongs to me."

You felt you heart go still. This monster had his soul. You could hardly process the words before more tears came.

"Please, give me my brother back. I've come all this way for him. It was my fault he fell down here!" you nearly screamed through your tears as you rushed the monster. You clung to his leg begging.

Asgore seemed taken aback but made no movement. You could have sworn he shuttered a bit before speaking.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, I need his soul to free my kingdom. I'm sorry my child, but I will not return his soul."

You felt your hope fading fast. Your brother was trapped. Your trip was for nothing. You had doomed him all due to your own selfishness not to return home on time.

You shook still holding onto Asgore.

"Please, take me, take my soul in exchange for my brothers. He doesn't deserve this, I do!"

Your words took Asgore aback. You tumble forward onto your back as he gripped his hands into fists.

You could see a mixture of anger and sorrow across his features.

"I cannot, I need him and I shall take you as well, I'm sorry. I have no choice for the faith of my people depends on it," his armor gleamed as a mask slid onto his face. He pulled a large trident from his cape. You could no longer see his face but the aura about him screamed danger.

He attacked and you barley dodged. You rolled back and jumped to your feet. A sudden black mist filled the room. Your chest screamed as your heart began to burn. It felt like you were being ripped apart.

A loud pop and a strange sensation filled your body. You looked to your chest to see a dark blue heart floating in front of it.

Your eyes went wide. Is this your heart? Asgore took your dazed state to his advantage. His weapon sliced across your heart. You screamed in pain, grabbing the heart and pulling it closer.

You run, dogging his attacks as flashes of light blue and orange erupt from his trident. He is quick and easily keeps pace with you. You twirl, jump and avoid him as much as possible. You use the maze to throw him off.

You run through a series of waterfalls. Your hand gives way as you fall behind one. You hit the ground hard. A large rock rips your tutu from your body. You can hear his magic crackle in the near distance. You make another run for it leaving your tutu behind…

You feel your body screaming. You lost tract of how long you had been running. You were no fighter. Your heart had taken many hits. You could feel it weakly beating. You saw a large patch of grass in the distance. If only you could get there and hide before he saw you once more.

You run only for your body to give way. You fall hard into the grass. You shoes fly from your body, lost within the small field. You are pushed to your back as the trident pins you down.

You look up at the king in fear and defeat. You feel his weapon slowly punch through your heart. Blood poured out. You could feel it drip from your mouth. Asgore looked down at you silently. He waved his hand and a line of jars appear. Hearts much like your own floated inside yet one appeared different. A dark green heart fought to free itself from the glass prison.

You felt its energy. You begin to cry quietly saying your brother's name over and over. Asgore seems taken back for just a second. You can feel the life draining form your body. With the last of your will, you speak.

"Please…let us…at least…be next to…each…other," you cough as blood comes from your lungs. Your version goes black. Soon the pain disappears and you are left with nothing…

Asgore scoped the blue soul into a jar and placed it next to the green heart. The green and blue heart pulled across the glass trying to reach on another.

"I can at least do this much," he said quietly.

"I would not advise that sir, we do not know how hearts drawn from the same bloodline might be different," a scratchy voice came. A large lanky monster dressed in black came from the shadows. His hands placed together with large holes in the center. He worn a cracked smile.

Asgore watched him without a word as he approached. The monster placed the two hearts apart. They calmed down and floated without movement as the other jarred hearts.

"Very well, Gaster. I'm sorry my child," Asgore placed a finger on the dark blue heart jar. The king turned and snapped his fingers.

A blur of blue appeared. Sans looked up at Asgore. The skeleton looked to the jars, his smile flickered a bit when he saw the dark blue soul.

"Sans, you and Gaster are to take the souls and body back to the castle. I shall search the area to insure no other humans remain," with those final words the king turned and left. His cape stained with blood as he walked.

Sans walked to Gaster as the creepy monster fondled the newly acquired soul. His fingers tranced the glass as he talked in non-sense. The skeleton twitched at the sick sight in front of him.

"Gaster, that's enough, the king gave us an order," the larger skeleton rolled his eyes and released the jar.

"Such a downer but you never could see the beauty in these little bundles of energies," laughed the taller monster. Sans only shivered in response. This man had always given him the creeps.

"Whatever, let's go to the castle, grandfather," said San's as he took the jars. Gaster took the lifeless body and threw it over his shoulders. He treated it like a bag of trash.

Sans put his hand on the dark blue soul jar. "Sorry kid, I was really rooting for you. I promise next kid that comes down, I'll see them all the way through…" the skeleton said quietly as he traced the jar…

The two skeleton monsters faded away in flares of blue and purple…


End file.
